


Roundabout

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for challenge 277: Revenge, at kh_drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Roundabout

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for challenge 277: Revenge, at kh_drabble.

“I’m quite curious as to what the Princess’s Nobody will prove capable of, as well.” 

He’d said it casually enough, but the fact that he’d even brought it into the conversation was ...disturbing. Less an emotion and more a disruption of thought. He’d called her the Princess, as well. “Zexion. What are you planning?”

Zexion looked up at him, hands going still on papers Lexaeus suspected he’d only been pretending to organize. “To fulfill the mission the Superior has given us, Lexaeus. What other goal could I possibly have?” 

‘To repeat history’ was a reply he didn’t care to give.


End file.
